A wireless communication system typically includes a communication network with fixed and wired gateways. Many wireless communication systems employ a client station which communicates with an access point that is coupled to a wired network. Wide area networks employ a plurality of such access points communicatively coupled to each other either directly or indirectly over a particular geographical area. Each access point has one or more associated client stations to which it provides communication service in a given coverage area. The client station can move geographically while it is communicating over a wireless link to the access point. When the client station moves out of range of one access point, it may connect or perform a “handover” to a new access point and continue communicating with the wired network through the new access point. Each access point stores information regarding all the currently associated client stations, for example, in an association table. In such communication systems it can be challenging to determine an access point to which a particular client station is currently associated. One method to find the access point to which the particular client station is associated is to scan the association table of every access point in the communication system. However, this method is not efficient for use in the wide area network comprising hundreds of such access points.
Thus, there exists a need for a more efficient method to find an access point to which a particular client station is associated.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.